Shiki's Not Here
by HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasister
Summary: When Joshua kidnaps Shiki, Neku is given a choice. He must fight in the Reaper's Game again, or lose Shiki forever. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hello world of fanfiction! I'm HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasiste rcoming to you with my first fanfiction! Yay! Before I begin, I just want to say thanks for clicking on this story. It means a lot to me. And also, I really hate Fliq Notes and the entire Fliq company. I had to write all of this all over again on my IPod because I don't have twenty flipping dollars. But enough of all this, so, without further ado, I present to you, the disclaimer! (And then the story.)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You. It belongs to Square Enix. Thank you.**

Shiki Misaki was pacing around her room in circles, her fuzzy pink socks pressing down on the soft cloud-like carpet. She turned around, kicked a lone fuzzball, and paced the other way. Her newest exclusive clothing line had to be absolutely perfect, otherwise people would never take her as a serious fashion designer. She had the outfits all arranged on her bed, but nothing seemed to stand out. It was just too plain. Too boring. Like her grandma's closet. She needed something else.

Shiki turned to her inspiration wall and stared at one special picture for a moment. It wasn't pictures of her and her best friend, Eri. It wasn't all the cutest trends plastered up on the wall. But out of all the clutter, she chose to look at a picture of her and Neku Sakuraba. She remembered taking that picture during the Reaper's Game, where she persuaded him endlessly to take that picture. Of course, she was in Eri's body, and Neku was barely smiling, but that didn't matter to her. She just wanted to remember that moment they had together. Sure, she had went on plenty of dates with Neku after the Reaper's Game, but her favorite moment with him gave her the strength to go on. Normally, she would've asked Eri for fashion advice, but she was on vacation to Paris at the moment, with absolutely no cell service. Shiki collapsed on her bed in a tired heap and picked up her stuffed cat, Mr. Mew.

"Oh, Mr. Mew," Shiki spoke softly to her stuffed animal. "if only you could help me right now."

Shiki hugged the motionless cat close to her heart and thought hard. She had to finish her collection before next week, when the editors of Shibuya Fashion Monthly would be holding a press conference. It would be her chance to shine, well, hers and Mr. Mew's. She then thought of Neku, when she first met him.

How he called Mr. Mew "Piggy" and those huge headphones...

Wait, headphones? Shiki pressed a mental pause button and ran to her inspiration wall. She glanced at the picture of Neku and examined his outfit.

"Oh my gosh!" Shiki screamed. "It's perfect! Edgy and sophisticated at the same time! It's just so perfect!" Shiki grabbed all different fabrics and dropped them on the sewing table near her window. She then grabbed her sketchbook and doodled all sorts of accessories and outfits for her collection. She sketched flowing dresses with punk rocker jeans. Spike bracelets and bows. Then, she drew her logo. She drew passionately but fiercely, and when she was done, she stared at it in awe. There on the paper, was a pair of headphones.

Shiki closed the sketchbook and twirled around her room, the sketchbook close to her chest. She flung herself onto her bed and sighed. Who knew such an awesome collection could be caused by an anti-social guy?

"Well done, Shiki!" a voice called from Shiki's right. "You were a better designer than I thought. But next time, make the collection about me instead of that orange haired geek."

Shiki froze and turned her head to see the guy she never thought she would see again for her entire life. "J-Joshua?"

Who else would it be?" Joshua laughed sarcastically while looking at a frame bestowing Neku and Shiki on the beach.

"But I thought,"

"You abandoned me?" Joshua interrupted. "You would never see me again?" Joshua paused to laugh an obviously fake laugh. "Well, you thought wrong. I'm actually here to make you a deal."

"Well then, just tell me." Shiki muttered through gritted teeth.

"You go with me,"

"Ew, no."

Joshua glared at Shiki. "It's pretty rude to interrupt, Shiki."

"Okay, gosh. Sorry." Shiki rolled her eyes.

"So, as I was saying before, you go with me, right now,"

"As I was saying before, eww, no, I will neve-"

"And if you don't," Joshua smashed the picture he was holding of Neku and Shiki to the ground and let it shatter into a million pieces. "then I will kill Neku."

Shiki's face turned pale. "R-really?"

Joshua nodded. "So, what's your choice?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Shiki retorted.

"What do you think?"

"No."

Joshua clapped sarcastically. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner." he marched over to Shiki and gripped her wrist. "Sorry, Shiki," he tightened his grip. "but you're coming with me."

** A/N: Dun dun dun! Sorry this first chapter is so short, first chapters are hard for me. Please R&R! Thanks for reading and buh-bye! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi people! So, I'm really excited about this story, because within twelve hours of posting, I got like four reviews! So, before I get into a big conversation about how psyched I was this morning, I'll start the second chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own TWEWY. Thanks!**

Neku Sakuraba ran across the streets of Shibuya, as fast as he possibly could. His music was blasted, and his steps were perfectly coordinated with the beat of his favorite song. Nothing could possibly stop him. He had to go bowling with Beat by ten, and he couldn't be late. Neku forgot to grab his breakfast though, so he had to stop at the cafe for a donut or something. He couldn't bowl on an empty stomach.

As he walked into the cafe, the smell of stale coffee beans and overcooked bagels filled the air and made him smile. As he walked up to the register, he couldn't notice that people were all staring at him weird. He tried to ignore them, but there was much stares he couldn't concentrate. It was finally his turn to order, and he was relieved. He could finally escape the stares.

"Hey, can I have a glazed donut?"

"Sure," the cashier replied. He reached under the glass and pulled out a perfectly glazed donut. "Hey man, sorry about your girlfriend last night."

"What do you mean?" Neku's cheerful expression fell.

"Didn't you read the paper?" the cashier pulled up the newspaper he was reading and showed him the front cover.

"Missing teen," Neku read the big font. His eyes widened as he took in every bit of reality. "No! Shiki can't be missing!" Neku rushed out of the store not even bothering to collect his donut. He couldn't go back. Not if Shiki was gone. He turned the corner and was immediately stunned by all the flashing lights of the news reporters and police cars.

"Maybe Shiki isn't missing," Neku thought to himself as he walked through the bustling crowd. "Maybe her family had a robbery, or a lost dog. Yeah, a lost dog. Wait, does she even have a dog?"

Neku's thoughts were interrupted when he came across a security guard.

"Um, sir?" Neku asked as he took his headphones off. "Have you seen a girl named Shiki?"

"She's the one that just went missing last night."

Neku stopped and looked at her window. Shiki was, gone? "She can't be gone!"

"Sorry, kid. But she is."

Neku ran out of the crowd, trying to contain his tears for his house. He couldn't cry in public. Neku Sakuraba does not cry in public. He doesn't. He wiped a few stray teardrops with his jacket and kept heading towards his house. Only seven more blocks. He dodged people, sometimes pushed people, did whatever he could to cry in the comfort of his own bedroom. He never cries, but when he does, he doesn't like a dozen random people watching him break down.  
When he finally got to his house, he ran upstairs without bothering to acknowledge his parents and slammed the door behind him. He sunk down to the ground, buried his face into his knees, and let all his tears flow out. He turned up to the picture of Shiki and himself which was perched on the very top of his desk.

"Shiki," Neku whispered softly to himself as he let more tears go, "where are you?"

Xxx

"Joshua, let go of me!" Shiki cried as she tried to resist Joshua's grip. He was so tight, it was making a mark on her skin.  
Joshua remained silent as he pushed Shiki into a small room with no window or light. He shut the door and locked it. There was no way Shiki could get out now. Shiki, realizing she had just been locked in, started breaking down crying. There was no way she would ever see anyone again. Beat, Rhyme, Eri, Neku...  
"Neku." Shiki whispered softly as she curled up into a corner. The tears kept flowing down, like a waterfall. "I love you."  
Shiki cried herself to sleep that night.

**A/N: Aww, poor Shiki. Well, thanks to everyone who's supporting this story! Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Hello! Some of you may have not noticed this, but yesterday's style of writing was different from my first chapter. I am really sorry. Apparently, I have to copy and paste to get the style I want. So, sorry about that and here's your next chapter! Also, I dedicate this chapter to Amulet Misty and Keeta4Ever. You both have been such a big help with this story! Okay, now here's the chapter...**

** Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY. Thank you.**

Neku finally got up out of his crouching position. His face was still stained with tears from before, and he was on the verge of crying again. He checked the time on his alarm clock. One o' clock. He had been crying for three and a half hours.

"Oh shoot!" Neku thought to himself as he realized he forgot about Beat at the bowling alley. "Beat's probably so mad right now."

Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Neku opened it and saw Beat and Rhyme standing outside.

"Yo, phones." Beat smiled as he barged into Neku's room.

"Hi, Neku." Rhyme greeted softly, following her big brother inside.

"Beat, sorry I couldn't make it to bowlin-" Neku tried to apologize, but Beat interrupted.

"It's fine, man. We heard about Shiki."

"What I want to know is who would do that," Rhyme added. "Shiki is such a nice girl, I can't think of anyone who would just kidnap her like that. "

"I agree with Rhyme," Neku continued after Rhyme was done speaking. "I really don't know anyone who would do this except Joshua, but he's long gone, right?"

Beat agreed with Neku, but Rhyme stayed silent.

"Rhyme?" Beat turned to his little sister. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Rhyme lied. "I'm fine." Truthfully, she knew it had to be Joshua after yesterday night's events...

_ Beat was throwing a big party while his parents were out of town. Streamers and soda cans littered the floor and everyone who was anyone was there. Neku and Shiki were there too, chatting up a storm with Beat. Rhyme was in the stairwell entrance to the basement, hiding. Beat wanted her to come and hang out with Neku and Shiki, but she was afraid that if she showed herself, she would get dragged into the party, when all she wanted to do was read a good book in her room. When she saw no one was near, she quietly crept up the basement stairs and up to her room. She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief. She flopped down on her bed and picked up where she left off in the book. _

_ "Hello, Rhyme." a teen called out from behind her. Rhyme turned to see who it was and was stunned to see it was Joshua. She backed up against the headboard of her bed. _

_ "Hi, Joshua." Rhyme responded politely. _

_ "Aww, little Rhyme remembered her manners!" Joshua squealed with false enthusiasm. _

_ "Please stop, just what do you want?" _

_ "Listen Rhyme," Joshua stated coldly. "I don't want to start a fight. But you're coming with me right now." _

_ "W-what?" Rhyme asked, thinking she was just imagining things. _

_ "I said, you are coming with me right no-"_

_ They were both interrupted by a loud knock on the door. _

_ "Rhyme?! Come on out!" Beat called from the other side of the door. _

_ "I'll get you later, Rhyme." Joshua muttered as he hid in her closet. Beat barged the door open just then. _

_ "Hey! The party's getting started right now, you wanna hang with me and the guys?" _

_ Rhyme side-glanced at her closet, and then immediately answered, "Yes." _

"Rhyme?" Beat asked again. "You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry, Beat." Rhyme apologized.

"Rhyme, it seems like you're hiding something from us. Whenever any of us mentions Joshua, you start acting weird."

"No I don't..."

"See? You just did it again."

Neku sighed and watched the two siblings fight. All he wanted to do was find Shiki before something bad happened. But considering the circumstances, it seemed like it was too late.

** A/N: This chapter is all I really have to say to you today. No cliffies today. Thanks for supporting this story! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Ah, what a beautiful day! The birds are chirping, the sun is shining... and I'm spending it all writing fan fiction for you guys. (insert troll song here) So, anyways, I decided to make this chapter extra, extra special! (Meaning some epic moments with Joshua and Shiki.) Oh, and I'll try my best to make Beat sound more like Beat this time! Thanks to Amulet Misty for pointing that out. :3**

** Disclaimer: If I owned TWEWY, I wouldn't be saying this. Wow, that was confusing...**

Neku was running across the busy streets of Shibuya quickly, trying to find someone who knew about Shiki's disappearance. Beat and Rhyme had finally made up after Neku lost it and were following close behind. After about fifty blocks, Neku leaned against a brick building, trying to catch his breath. He had come really far in the Shibuya shopping district, and there was still no sign of Shiki. Beat went next to Neku, carrying Rhyme, who lost her breath at about ten blocks ago.

"This is hopeless, yo." Beat stated, burying his face in his arms.

"Don't say that!" Rhyme managed to yell at her big brother as she caught her breath in his arms. "We just need to keep looking!"

Suddenly, Beat and Rhyme's little encouragement conversation came to a pause as Neku's phone rang.

"Hold all your thoughts." Neku instructed to the siblings as he picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"N-Neku?" a familiar voice called from the other end.

"Shiki?! Me, Beat, and Rhyme were looking for you everywhere! Where are you?!"

"I-I really don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"J-Joshua just took me b-but I don't know why," Shiki started crying. "N-Neku, I'm s-scared."

Neku crushed his hands into a fist. He should've known it was Joshua. Who else would kidnap her? Although he wanted to scream, he just needed to comfort Shiki. He couldn't stand to see her cry. "Shh, Shiki, it's okay. I'm going to find you, and so will Beat. It'll be okay." Neku comforted her. He wanted her to feel safe, even though he knew she was feeling the complete opposite. After Neku's comforting, the opposite end of the phone portrayed lots of struggling and a new voice came through Neku's phone.

"Hello, Neku."

"What did you do with Shiki, Joshua?" Neku screamed into the phone.

The phone hung up instantly and sent Neku into a state of panic. Where was Shiki? What is Joshua doing to her right at this moment? Why was he wasting time listing all these questions?

Neku forced his phone into his tight pocket and started running off again.

"Neku!" Rhyme yelled, slightly annoyed at the fact he started running once again after a short thirty-second break for her and Beat. "Wait up!"

But Neku was too far away for Rhyme's screaming to be heard by him. Rhyme groaned as she got picked up by Beat again and set off towards Neku.

"Joshua!" Shiki screamed as he made off with her phone. She was desperate for it, because it was the only way for her to communicate with Neku. She longed to hear his comforting just until he came to save her from an unknown fate. But right now, Joshua was getting away with her phone, and that wasn't an option. "Give it back!"

Joshua ignored Shiki and made off with the cell phone, locking the door behind him. Shiki sat there in the dark, silent room. There was no sound, no movement, just flat out silence. When Shiki was first kidnapped, she made a list of things that scared her about everything that had happened on her phone. If she still had that list, silence would have been added right then.

"Silence is sometimes scarier than any sound in the world," Shiki recalled Neku saying one time at a Halloween party.

"You were right, Neku," Shiki whispered, her voice echoing ever so softly against the walls. "Silence is scary."

** A/N: OMG! 10 REVIEWS! Thanks so much! I never thought this story would get so much notice! Yay! Also, I'm creating a poll for my next story, so make sure you vote! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been really busy with a lot. I'll post the next chapter ASAP! Bye y'all! (I sounded like Applejack there...)**


	5. Chapter 5 or Chapter 4 and a Half

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! *bangs head against iPod* My last chapter didn't upload all the way and you were stuck with a chapter that wasn't as cool as expected! Also, I kept you waiting for too long! That is going to change because Mondays are free for me now! Huzzah! :) So, I'll try to update every Monday now, and every spare moment I have! Here is your long awaited chapter! Thank you all, and here is Chapter Five! Or Chapter 4: Part Two. Whatever you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY. Thank you.**

Neku released all the tension and stress from his shoulders as he stopped in an alley not far from where he got the phone call from Shiki. Beat and Rhyme were probably on the other side of the city right now, looking for him, but he could care less. It was for the best, anyway. This was his fight. Not theirs.

Neku leaned up against the graffiti covered brick wall and let his heart regain a normal speed. The thumps that once were there slowly faded away in the sound of the city and left a faint beat only Neku could make out.

Neku sighed as he clutched his phone in his sweaty hand. Joshua would be almost impossible to track down. It could take months to find his first clue about where Shiki could be.

"What are you thinking about, Neku?" a familiar voice called out from behind Neku. Neku turned around and found the guy who was behind his pain, and Shiki's.

"Joshua!" Neku screamed, running up to him and throwing a fierce punch right at Joshua's face. "You ruined everything! Shiki's scared to death, and it's all your fault."

Joshua put his hand on the spot where Neku punched him and breathed in heavily. He hadn't expected Neku's punch to have that much of an effect on him, but it had, and now there was a pancake sized bruise on his face. "You were tougher than I thought, Neku," Joshua admitted, hints of coldness in his voice. "But, for the next time, think twice about hitting me, because Shiki is in my control, and I can destroy her as easy as this." Joshua snapped his fingers for emphasis and Neku froze in shock. Would Joshua really do that to Shiki?

"What are you going to do with her?" Neku questioned, surprisingly remaining his tough attitude, even though Joshua threatened to destroy Shiki.

"Something called blackmail, Neku," Joshua rolled his eyes. "Pretty obvious if you ask me."

"Blackmail?" Neku laughed sarcastically. "You have to be kidding me."

"Oh, Neku," Joshua mimicked Neku's sarcastic laugh. "I'm not kidding. You either have to do the Reaper's Game again, or you can say good-bye to Shiki forever."

"Neku!" Rhyme called out from the end of the alley. She ran up to him and Beat followed behind. "Where were you? We were looking all over Shi-" Rhyme was interrupted when she saw Joshua. She stepped back instantly and backed up behind Beat.

"Joshua?" Beat asked, bewildered. "What happened, yo?" he turned to Neku. Neku threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I don't know! Something about blackmail?"

"Precisely," Joshua added, smirking at Beat. "And I plan to do the same with you, Beat."

"What're you getting at, pretty boy?" Beat stepped forward, startling Joshua for a millisecond.

"I'm saying," Joshua walked over to Rhyme, who was clinging to Beat as if her life depended on it. "You can play in the Reaper's Game, or Rhyme can get erased. Again."

Rhyme looked at Beat with large, fearful eyes. She didn't want to leave Beat, not again. "Joshua, don't do this! Please!" she begged.

"Sorry Rhyme," Joshua grabbed her arm. "You have no choice, only Beat does."

Beat didn't hesitate when he gave his answer. "Yea. I'll play the stupid game. Now can you let Rhyme go?"

"Let me think," Joshua put on a thoughtful expression as he thought. "No. Play the game, and then maybe I'll give back Rhyme." Joshua then turned to Neku. "What about you? Are you going to play too?"

Neku stared at everyone. Joshua was still awaiting his response, Rhyme was close to breaking down, and Beat looked determined to win. What choice did he have?

"I'm in."

Joshua clapped his hands together. "Oh joy, how fun this will be! Have fun you two!" he called out in false enthusiasm.

"Let the game begin." Neku thought as his world faded into blackness.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I told you this chapter was good! I'll try to get the next chapter on ASAP, but in the meantime have this virtual cupcake and have a great day! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Hey everyone! This is HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasiste rwith a new chapter! Sorry that this came so late, but at least it's Monday! :D Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY. Thanks.**

When Neku woke up, he was in a pretty decent mood. For about thirty seconds. Then, he remembered last night, when Joshua told him about how he had to play the Reaper's Game again in order to save Shiki, and got up right away.

Neku looked around and saw he was in Scramble Crossing. "Just like the first time," he thought to himself.

Neku heard his phone ring and looked at the message it brought. No surprise.

_You have 30 minutes to get to the 104 building, or face the punishment of getting erased. ~The Reapers_

"Now it's thirty minutes?" Neku asked, annoyed. He almost ran out of time at the last game, and now he only had half of that. "Thanks a lot, Joshua."

He started walking to the Statue of Hachiko, bringing in all the memories from the first game, when suddenly, the same Noise from his first day blocked his path.

"Oh, great," Neku rolled his eyes. "I was just forgetting about you stupid frogs."

Neku got ready to fight when suddenly, he remembered he had to start from square one. Which meant no pins to fight with.

Neku was trying not to lash out at Joshua as he ran from the Noise, feeling pretty stupid.

"Joshua must be laughing right now," Neku thought, picturing his enemy cracking up at him running from a fight. He turned around, and as he saw the Noise were on his tail, he ran even faster than he was before. One of the Noise attacked Neku's left shoulder, but he kept running towards his goal. If he went to the Statue of Hachiko, Beat was bound to be there. They could make a pact, and then the Noise would leave them alone.

But when he got there, Beat wasn't there. No one was. The Noise were gaining and if no one came to help him, he would get erased, and so would Shiki. As the third Noise attacked, Neku agreed it was hopeless. He just closed his eyes and waited...

"Hey!" a voice called from near Neku. Neku tried to look up but he couldn't get a good view of the person. Suddenly, a flame flashed past his face. He jumped up as more flames hit the Noise. One by one, the Noise vanished. As Neku finally got to see the person clearer, he couldn't believe who it was.

"E-Eri?"

**(A/N: This is supposed to be a line break, but it's not registering. Sorry!)**

Beat rolled over on his back and opened his eyes sleepily. The sun was blinding to him at the moment, and he shut them abruptly. Then, he opened them again. His bedroom wasn't in the middle of the city. He got up off the sidewalk and stared at his surroundings. Lots of people were just walking through, as if a person sleeping in the middle of a sidewalk was perfectly normal.

Then he remembered. The Reaper's Game.

Great.

He heard his phone buzz, bringing in a message. Probably from the Reapers.

He couldn't have been more right.

_You have 30 minutes to get to the 104 building, or face the punishment of getting erased. ~The Reapers_

"Thirty minutes?" Beat complained. "That's all we get?"

Beat ran through the streets, and went in front of the building in about five minutes. He was a fast runner, so it was no challenge at all to get there in thirty minutes. Beat just wanted to get it over with so he could sleep.

"There?" Beat called out so the world could hear him. "You happy? I did yo' stupid challenge."

"Good job!" Joshua cheered sarcastically from behind Beat. "I wasn't expecting you to get this far!"

Joshua stopped cheering suddenly. "But how are you going to do without a partner?"

"I'll do fine!" Beat grimaced.

"Okay, if you're so sure," Joshua smirked as a bunch of Noise appeared behind him. "Let's see how you do."

Beat froze as he watched Joshua vanish, leaving himself with a lot of Noise. With no pins to fight with, he didn't stand a chance. Stupid Joshua.

"Hi!" two girly voices chorused from behind Beat. "Need some help?"

"I guess," Beat stated flatly, confused at the two random strangers. As soon as he said that, the two girls started killing off Noise like there was no tomorrow. When they were done, Beat stared in awe.

They had just killed off more than fifty Noises in less than a minute.

"Oh my gosh!" one of the girls exclaimed loudly. "Where are my manners? I'm Ami!"

"And I'm Dina!" the other girl introduced herself.

"Yo, thanks for helping me out with all the Noise," Beat thanked the two.

"It was nothing!" they both responded at the same time.

"Hey," Beat got an idea. "Do you guys want to work together? I really need you guys if I ever want to win this Game," he admitted.

"Sure!" they both agreed.

Beat smiled as he let himself get smothered in hugs by his allies.

"I'm gonna win the game for sure," he thought.

** A/N: SURPRISE! I'm adding in OC's! Woot woot! Congrats to iAMwhatIamK and Amulet Misty! I'm adding in more later on, but this was a start! I heart you all and I'll update soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! (cries shamefully in the corner) I haven't updated this in so long! So much happened at school that I couldn't even THINK about fanfiction! Anyways, here's your new chapter, sorry it took so long! I FEEL SO BAD! :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY, sadly. **

"E-Eri?" asked Neku as he slowly approached the girl. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same to you," Eri responded briskly. "But judging since you asked me first, I think you already know."

"You okay, Eri?" Neku questioned as he came closer. "You don't look so good..."

"Shut up!" Eri snapped, startling Neku. He stepped back a few, then backed away quicker as Eri approached him. "I know you're just a Reaper in disguise, aren't you?"

"Why the heck would you think that?" Neku scoffed as he pulled out his Player Pin. "I have a Player Pin just like you."

Eri stopped for a moment, then started laughing nervously. "Oopsie!"

"Are you serious?" Neku muttered as Eri kept laughing. "You almost kill me and then you just say, 'Oopsie!'?"

"Neku, I really didn't know," Eri apologized. "I really am sorry. It's just that all of the Reapers in this game have been disguised as some of my closest friends and it's just so confusing!"

Neku opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out of pure shock. "Did you say they were posing as some of our closest friends?" he nervously asked.

"Yeah, it's really stupid, but they almost erased me because one of them looked like Shiki and I thought I found her."

"We have to stick together, then, and make sure none of this happens to any of us," Neku held out his hand for Eri to shake. "Partners?"

Eri grasped her hand in Neku's and shook his outstretched hand. "Partners," Eri agreed.

A burst of light formed between them and both of them knew that their partnership was confirmed. Eri squealed in delight and Neku just felt relieved that the Noise would finally leave him alone.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice called out from behind the two. Joshua. "Looks like my plan to have you fail didn't go as planned, Neku."

"Who's that?" Eri turned to Neku in search of an answer. Neku just pushed her lightly behind him and then turned his attention back to Joshua.

"What did you do to Shiki?" Neku growled as Joshua kept a calm face. "I know you did something to her while I was out here. So, tell me, what did you do?"

"Nothing, really," Joshua smirked. "Well, there may be one thing..."

Neku yelled out of anger and slammed Joshua down to the street. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Nothing," Joshua answered. "She's just under my care, that's all."

"Is locking up a girl in a dark room your definition of _care_?"

"No, it's not, but at least she's not in the game, right?" Joshua noted as he got up.

The last few words that Joshua said brought Neku to no words. It definitely was better, but still...

"Just stop doing this to her, Joshua," Neku begged, trying to keep his stare on Joshua. "Stop doing all these things to Shiki. She did nothing."

"Well, then how will you get motivated to play?" Joshua defended himself in his always-calm voice. "You did agree to play the game, after all."

"Just SHUT UP!" Neku screamed as he slapped Joshua repeatedly. "Just STOP SCREWING UP EVERYONE'S LIFE!"

"Neku, you're being very bad today," Joshua scolded mockingly as if he were speaking to a six-year old. "If you don't stop, _someone_ might do _something_ bad to Shiki."

Neku immediately started to calm down and then got off Joshua.

"Who are you?" Eri asked from the back. "And what did you do to Shiki?"

"Oh look!" Joshua clapped his hands with false enthusiasm. "It looks like we have a new Player!"

"Is that what we're called?" Eri nervously questioned, hoping not to get into any problems with this guy.

"Yeah," Joshua nodded, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Faker," Neku fake-coughed, getting a glare from Joshua soon after.

"Ta-ta for now, Players!" Joshua waved good-bye as he started to vanish. "See you soon."

"Idiot," Neku hissed after he vanished.

"Well, I guess we should be on our way now to the 104 building, right?" Eri prompted. Neku agreed and rushed ahead of Eri as they made their way to their goal.

"Not so fast!" a voice called from behind. Neku turned around only to find a pink-haired Reaper ready to erase a certain Player. Or maybe Players.

* * *

"Thanks again, for all yo' help back there," Beat thanked the two girls for their help with all the Noise.

"You've said that twenty times already," Dina pointed out. "We're welcome!"

"No, really, I can't thank yo' enough," Beat responded.

"I think you already have," Ami spoke out.

"M'kay, sorry," Beat stopped his unending stream of thanks.

"So, what do we do now?" Dina asked, curious.

"Well, we kinda have to wait until the time's up, but it's not up for another thirty minutes," Beat answered, saying everything in a bored tone. "And time's goin' so zetta slow today."

"That stinks!" Dina frowned. But then, she shortly brightened up again. "What if we go find someone that needs help and we can help them?" she suggested.

"That's not a bad idea!" Ami responded. "C'mon, let's go Beat!"

"You two go ahead, I'm good."

Dina frowned but then quickly perked up again after she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards Ami's direction.

"I said I'm fine!" Beat complained as he tried to struggle from Dina's grasp.

"We can tell you want to, so come on, Beat!" Dina yelled back as she pulled him harder.

"Ow, watch the shirt!" Beat snapped.

"Then walk yourself!"

Beat then loosened Dina's grasp and started walking next to her while Ami sped ahead.

"Look!" Ami called. "Those two are getting cornered by a Reaper!" she pointed out at two Players. "Let's go help them!"

Beat turned to look at the Players that Ami pointed out and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Guys, we gotta hurry. I know them. And I can tell that they ain't getting out of this one by themselves."

**A/N: So before I leave hanging for the second time, I just want to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in a long time. So, SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! I kept you hanging, and I'm sorry. BUT, I made a New Year's resolution to update more often and it's working out great! If I update twice a week, I could be done by the end of April! So, here's your chapter, and I'm signing off! See you in a few days, hopefully! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I noticed I haven't been able to do as I have promised before with updating (so much for that resolution). I have a ton more schoolwork than I imagined since mid-terms are coming up. But, I'm holding off my other fanfictions for a while so I can focus on this one, so I'll be able to update more often. So, I guess all is fair. :)**

**Also, another thing. Omigoodness, I got 1,000 views! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D YOU BOOSTED MY CONFIDENCE IN MYSELF! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND EXTRA-SPECIAL THANK YOU TO WHOEVER IS READING THIS! That's right! I'm talking to you there, (insert your name here)! Thank you! :)**

**Okay, enough of my happiness, onwards with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I called up Square Enix today, and I don't own it. :(**

"Uzuki?" Neku asked in shock as the Reaper came closer to Eri and himself. He had seen many things during this short time period, but Uzuki was definitely the least expected.

"Yes. As a matter of fact it is me, Neku," Uzuki responded, grinding her nails against the palm of her hand. She caught sight of Eri and then questioned, "Who's this you have with you?"

"None of your business," Neku growled, putting his arm up to guard Eri. "What do you want?"

"Revenge," she answered simply, summoning a bunch of Noise in the process. "That's all Joshua requested."

"That little-" Neku started but didn't finish when he was attacked by an angry Noise.

"Stop!" Eri cried out, running up to the Reaper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm only doing what Joshua asked me to do, which is to get revenge on Neku," Uzuki inspected Eri as she spoke. "But, I do suppose two Players who lose are better than a single one..."

"If you touch her," Neku struggled to threaten Uzuki as he was being choked by the Noise. "I-I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her, Neku!" Eri responded as she fumbled in her bag for a pin she could use to defeat the Noise, and possibly Uzuki.

"Looking for these?" Uzuki smirked as she held up the pins Eri was looking for. Eri gasped in shock, then checked her purse twice to see if Uzuki had really taken her pins. She did.

"E-Eri!" Neku choked out. "It's no use fighting back, g-get yourself out of here!"

"I never leave my friends, Neku," Eri whispered so that Neku could hear. "I never have, and I never will."

"Aww, how touching!" Uzuki pretended to be affected. That didn't last long as her once touched face twisted into an evil one that was plastered up there before. "Too bad I have to end it all!"

Uzuki started forming another Noise, which was bigger than all the rest, but Eri stood her ground. The Noise cast a shadow upon everyone, and it scared away all the other Noise, including the one choking Neku. This was surely a battle that was going to be hard to win. Suddenly, the shadow disappeared. Neku got up, and caught his breath while running up next to Eri.

"Wha-" Uzuki gasped, puzzled as to how this could've failed.

"Don't mess with my friends, Pinky," a voice was heard from behind in a building. "Or you'll be so zetta sorry."

"You don't scare me, you pest! Show yourself!" Uzuki snapped, although her tone was indeed a nervous one.

"You asked for it," the voice laughed as the person emerged from the automatic doors that led to the inside of the building. "Can't say I didn't warn ya', or anything."

He was soon followed by two girls behind him, and then his face was recognizable. The blonde hair barely visible beneath his hat, and the necklace; it was all too familiar.

"Beat," Neku sighed with relief.

* * *

Somewhere else while all of this happened, Shiki was drawing with her finger on the floor below her. She had been doing this for hours, to pass the time, but somehow it just felt right under the circumstances.

It was lonely, wherever she was. Lonely was a word that lingered with her while she was drawing. Her finger's trail, wherever she made it go, never actually made a mark, but she didn't mind. It was normal, for her to be like this.

But the problem was it wasn't normal for anyone else.

She heard footsteps in the hallway while she was drawing. She lifted her head up, to get a glimpse of the light from the door, to see something other than the dark abyss around her, only to find Joshua again. Like every other day.

"Why am I like this?" she asked him. "Why do I have to be dragged into this?"

"Because, you're needed, Shiki," Joshua responded. "You're needed."

But for what?

Suddenly, she heard a crash from the wall to the right of her. She saw a glimpse of orange hair and purple headphones and felt a wave of emotion and relief flow through her. Tears started to flow down like waterfalls as she saw Neku, running towards her, running, and running, reaching out his arms...

"Neku..."

A snoring noise made her come to her senses. She opened her eyes to a scenery of darkness and then felt that wave of relief from the dream slip back in to her heart; to be saved for later, when he actually did come to save her. She looked down at Rhyme, who was sound asleep in her lap, and Shiki started to stroke her hair.

"They'll be here soon, Raimu," she repeated calmly to herself and to the sleeping girl, who smiled as she slept. "Beat and Neku will be here soon."

"Dreaming again, I see," Joshua smirked as she walked into the room. Shiki wanted to punch his face inside out, but knowing Neku was in his control, she kept quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Shiki asked him, trying her best to remain calm.

"I just came to say hello, is that so wrong?"

"Well, for someone who just kidnapped me and is using me as a bribe, then yes. It is that wrong."

"Don't act so sarcastic, Shiki," Joshua warned her.

"Sorry, I'm just getting frustrated about this whole thing. Why do you need me anyways?"

"Because you're needed," Joshua answered. "I see Raim-"

"Rhyme. Call her Rhyme."

"I see _Rhyme_ is still sleeping so I'll come back later to chat, so see you soon."

He closed the door behind him and the room was dark once again. Shiki looked at the wall where Neku broke in her dream, and closed her eyes.

If only he was there to save her now.

**A/N: Well, we have a lot going on now, don't we? I am really thankful for you guys and I'll update ASAP! I HEART YOU! 3**

**Remember to R&R! I don't bite! :)**


End file.
